


Easter Treats

by midnightskydan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: BDSM, Blowjobs, D/s, Edging, Fingering, Lingerie, M/M, Pure blasphemy, Sex Toys, Smut, Teasing, dom!Phil, easter smut, holiday smut, sub!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 09:56:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18892282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightskydan/pseuds/midnightskydan
Summary: it’s easter and instead of hiding eggs, phil hides sex toys/lingerie around the house. your choice as to what happens next!





	Easter Treats

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spaceandvinyls](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceandvinyls/gifts).



> i wanted to come up with a somewhat clever but not disturbing title and suffice to say i failed on both fronts
> 
> a belated easter fic for the phandom events spring fic exchange!
> 
> this prompt was so fun tbh, i hope you enjoy the (very sinful) way i went with it! i feel like i added a good amount of self-indulgences lol, so hopefully it’s still true to the original idea.

Dan and Phil had decided to take Easter off this year, to relax and regroup. Neither of them had the energy to travel across the country to visit extended family, make small talk, and watch children run around picking up plastic eggs. They were both just a bit too socially exhausted. Still, Phil had insisted they do something to celebrate.

This was where they had ended up.

“Isn’t having hardcore sex on Easter, like, insanely blasphemous?” Dan had asked, smiling ever-so-slightly.

“Easter was originally a fertility festival Dan. It celebrated sex. The Easter bunny wants us to have sex,” Phil had replied.

Dan cringed. “You can’t say that, oh my god. And I’m not sure that’s entirely factually accurate. Actually, you know, I’m also not sure the best way to celebrate fertility is by two men having sex, either. Oh wait, are you bringing your mpreg thing into this? Is that why you want to do this?”

“Shut up.” Phil shoved Dan away. “Please take our sex plans seriously, Daniel.”

“Okay. Okay. I know we talk about furry stuff a lot, but I have to admit I’m still on the fence about an Easter bunny roleplay scenario,” Dan said.

Phil threw a cushion at Dan and pouted. “Fine, I guess, if you want to have a boring holiday with no weird sex things…” He said, slowly standing moving to leave.

Dan rolled his eyes, leaning back against the couch cushions again. “Fine. Do your weird sex things. It’s your fault if my Nan calls me after church while we’re doing it.”

“Yay!” Phil exclaimed, grinning. “It’ll be fun, you’ll see,” he assured, hurrying off to do who-knows-what in preparation.

“Also please refrain from mentioning the Easter bunny when we have sex,” Dan called after Phil.

“What do you mean? You love it!” Phil called back.

Phil had made a habit of doing unnecessary things to make holidays or parties or birthdays or date nights special. This entire unnecessary sexcapade of his was perhaps the strangest he’d done. Though, Dan really didn’t think he was going to complain.

~•~•~

Their morning on Easter day wasn’t particularly eventful. Perhaps the memory of childhood morning sermons and greetings from loved ones weren’t getting it up for them. They dipped into the loads of Easter candy they had purchased and made pancakes.

Dan didn’t forget Phil’s plan, though. He held it at the back of his mind while he went about the day, having a shower, answering emails, texting his mum and nan. Phil had barely spoken of the plan for the past few weeks, shushing Dan when he brought it up and insisting on the surprise. Packages had come to the door that Phil didn’t let Dan peek at. The suspense was a form of pleasure in itself.

At some point during the day, Phil had shooed Dan away to the spare bedroom to do god knows what. Dan assumed he was setting up whatever strange surprise he’d been planning. Dan tried not to think on what he could be doing, enjoying the element of surprise as much as Phil.

Eventually, Phil entered the room, a certain look on his face.

“You seem pleased with yourself,” Dan said. Phil grinned and sat beside Dan. Dan looked up, lips quirking up. “Ready for me?”

“I am,” Phil said. He flicked his gaze over Dan’s face, pausing for a moment on his lips. He bit his own lip. “Are you gonna do what I say, baby?”

Dan set his laptop aside, pleased with the tone this was taking. “Of course,” he replied.

Phil stood, grinning. He offered Dan a hand. “Come on, then.”

Dan followed Phil out into the lounge, and nothing seemed amiss. No sex dungeon scenario. No giant Easter bunny fursuits. He was confused for a moment, letting his eyes wander the room. What the hell had Phil been doing for the last hour?

Phil was quiet when Dan looked at him, so Dan took one more sweep of the room, confused as to what he was meant to be seeing. His eyes landed on a pink ring of pleather hung around the right-side curtain holdback. Balanced inside the collar was a plastic blue Easter egg. He glanced at Phil, walking to grab the collar.

Phil stopped him before he could reach for it. “Knees,” he said.

Dan, both confused and excited by the collar, did as he was told. He sunk to his knees, and Phil grabbed the collar, tossing the egg to the basket on the coffee table. “You found your first treat,” he said.

Dan grinned again, shaking his head. “You’ve hidden sex shit around the house?”

“What?” Phil said, smiling as well. “It’s hot, yeah?” He unlatched the collar.

“It’s pink,” Dan mentioned.

“Matches the holiday.”

Dan chuckled again. “Alright.”

“Shall I put it on?”

“Yeah, yeah, go on,” Dan said, looking up at Phil.

Phil pulled back. “I don’t know, Dan, I’m not sure you want it all that much.” He teased.

“Philll,” Dan whined. “Come on. I’m ready. Let’s go.”

Phil smiled again, sinking to his own knees. He met Dan’s eyes, his gaze darker than normal and his pupils dilated. Dan couldn’t look away. He melted, just as he always did when Phil got this air about him.

“Please,” Dan breathed.

Phil wrapped the collar snuggly around Dan’s neck. He trailed his hand up Dan’s jaw to his cheek and kissed Dan, pulling back slowly. He slowly rose to his feet again, and Dan stayed put. “I’ve got plenty more treats for you, love. You’re gonna use all of them for me. Aren’t you?”

It tended to feel a little strange when they first sunk into it, but the collar around his neck and the ease of Phil’s dominance was already pushing Dan towards the headspace he wanted. Dan listened as Phil’s voice became lower and more confident. He watched as Phil sunk into the body language of their dynamic. Maybe Dan needed to give his overeager boyfriend some more credit for this plan of his.

“And,” Phil said, pushing Dan’s hair back off of his forehead. “When you’ve found all your treats down here, we’ll go up to the bedroom for your last one. If your still up for it.”

“Oh,” Dan breathed, wondering just what that meant. He didn’t ask. Phil would tell him what he needed to know.

Phil bit his lip again. “You’re precious,” he said. “You have your safeword. And if you find something that you don’t want to use today, just tell me to skip it and we can do it some other time.”

Dan nodded easily. Phil stuck a finger beneath the pink collar, dragging Dan up from his knees. Dan went willingly. Phil pulled him in to kiss him once more. “Find something else for me,” Phil said. “They’re everywhere on this floor.”

Dan looked around, scanning the room.

“The best ones are the hardest,” Phil mentioned, sending Dan a cheeky look.

Dan walked slowly across the room, looking carefully. Stuffed between the sofa cushions, he found a mint green plastic egg, larger than the pink one. He picked it out of the cushions, looking to Phil. “Open it.”

Dan sat on the couch and opened the egg, pulling out the contents. The white piece of fabric unfolded into satin, lace-lined panties. “Oh,” Dan breathed, looking them over.

“Pretty?”

“Very pretty,” Dan said.

“They’ll look prettier on you, don’t you think?”

“So quick to get me out of my pants,” Dan said, looking down.

“Can you blame me?” He sunk to his knees, fitting himself between Dan’s open legs. He reached up, hands slipping beneath Dan’s cotton shirt, sliding over his smooth skin. “Shirt off,” Phil said, pushing Dan’s shirt up.

Dan pulled his shirt over his head and dropped it onto the couch. Phil dragged his hands slowly back down Dan’s very slightly toned chest, stopping at his waistline. He dipped his thumbs beneath the elastic, tugging the sweatpants down Dan’s legs until Dan was left naked. His pretty cock laid against his thigh, pale, a little pink, not half hard yet. Phil pressed a kiss to Dan’s thigh just beside it. “So pretty.”

Dan slid the panties on with some maneuvering and adjusting. He left his cock off to the side of the soft satin. He looked up at Phil, ready for the praise he knew he would receive. Phil wanted to pamper him today, he could tell. Dan was absolutely going to let him.

Phil hummed. “Gorgeous.” He brought his lips to Dan’s thigh, pressing kisses. The kisses slowly got longer and harder before they turned into bites. Phil sucked a few hickeys against Dan’s pale thighs, and Dan let a hand drop to his cock as Phil did so, bathing in the attention.

“Gonna find the next one?” Phil asked, flicking his gaze up towards Dan’s face.

Dan nodded.

“Good boy.” Phil pulled away and stood.

Dan took in a breath and sat up. He let his gaze take in the lounge one more time before deciding to venture into the next room.

Phil rest on a hand on his back as Dan looked around. He was always just a bit possessive in these types of scenes. His hand slid down to the dip of his back, resting above the lace trim of the panties. Phil was still wearing his pajamas, a pair of brightly colored pants and a baggy shirt that had used to belong to Dan. Dan stood bare beside him. Though Dan was comfortable and familiar with being naked for Phil when Phil wasn’t, it still provided that sense of inferiority that Dan craved on days like this. There was a pleasure in being dressed and seen as a pet or a trophy when Dan was submissive, and Phil took over.

Dan’s eye caught on a few things that turned into dead ends. Phil chuckled at his confusion and Dan pouted.

“This is only the third one Dan, c’mon,” Phil teased, breaking character just a bit.

Dan frowned. “You hid them too hard, you rat.” Dan’s eye scanned the shelves of their white bookcase. “I just wanted to have sex—aha!” Dan walked toward the bookcase. At the very bottom something odd peeked out from between two PS4 games. An egg sat atop the games. Dan crouched down to get the item. He pulled a light-blue colored length of rope out, looking it over. Before he could properly react, Phil was giving him his next command.

“Hands behind your back,” Phil said, voice quiet but firm.

Dan set down the rope and complied, sitting up on his knees. He held his wrists together, used to this position and a bit eager.

Phil tied the rope around only Dan’s wrists with practiced hands. Dan wished he could see the light blue against his wrists. Perhaps Phil would decorate Dan’s body with the rope again after this. Phil knew how tightly to tie it. Dan liked the slight sting of the rope cutting into his skin, liked to pull at his restraints as they played.

“Sit yourself on the couch for me,” Phil said. Dan was already so compliant. He did as he was told, spreading his legs before Phil could ask him to. Phil sat himself once again between Dan’s legs.

The panties wrapped Dan’s cock like a present, and Phil had to admit to enjoying how soft this seemed. Dan was quiet, pretty in his pastel collar and rope. So pretty, so sweet, all Phil’s.

Phil pressed his lips back to Dan’s thighs. Dan was more desperate this time, trembling a bit and biting his lip. His thighs had always been so lovely and sensitive. They were Phil’s favorite part of Dan to kiss, bite, and leave marks on. He thought of what he could do with the light blue rope later. How he could tie it around Dan’s thighs, his chest. He’d look so pretty wrapped up in it.

As they were, Phil was more than happy with Dan squirming in just his wrist restraints as Phil sucked and bit at his skin. Phil ran his tongue over the length of Dan’s cock through the thin panties. Dan was growing harder now, pressing even more so against the white satin. So, Phil teased him, running his lips and tongue over Dan’s cock without moving the satin barrier between their skin. He jumped between nips at Dan’s thighs and sucks and kisses at his cock until he had bored himself, and Dan had begun properly squirming.

Phil set his hands on Dan’s thighs, holding him still. “Want more?” Phil asked, knowing the answer.

“Yes,” Dan breathed out.

Phil pulled Dan’s panties back, watching his cock bob up against his stomach. He tucked the panties back over Dan’s groin, leaving only the first few inches of his cock exposed for Phil to play with. The head of his cock rest against his stomach beneath his belly button. Phil couldn’t count how many times the word ‘pretty’ had popped into his head since they’d begun.

Phil pressed a kiss to the head of Dan’s cock, kissing down until he reached the lace of the panties. He took the head of Dan’s cock into his mouth, sucking, and Dan’s hips bucked, Dan giving a soft gasp.

Phil pulled back. “I have more rope upstairs, but I don’t want to have to get it just yet, baby,” Phil said, licking his finger to bring it to the head of Dan’s cock and rub circles against it as he spoke. Dan whimpered softly, flinching at the direct pleasure.

“You’ll hold still for me, won’t you?” Phil asked, looking down at Dan’s cock as he ran his wetted finger through the slit.

Dan nodded and struggled to remain still at the jolt of pleasure.

Phil flicked his eyes up to Dan’s face, smiling. “Of course you will, baby, you’re a good boy.”

Dan nodded in agreement, and Phil grinned before taking the head of Dan’s cock back into his mouth. He sucked at it, swiping his tongue through the slit and twirling it around the head, not moving down further than the head of Dan’s cock.

Dan bit his lip, leaning his head back. His hands curled into fists as he tugged at the restraints. He wanted to touch Phil, wanted to touch the bit of his cock that wasn’t getting attention. The fact that he couldn’t do this was always insanely more arousing than being able to, though. He was at Phil’s mercy. He tried to keep his hips still, breathing stuttering as the pleasure became overwhelming. All he wanted was for Phil to move down on him just a bit. He wouldn’t, though, and Dan kept his mouth shut. He let Phil take what he wanted from Dan, use Dan as he pleased. God, Phil knew how to give a holiday gift.

When Phil pulled back, Dan nearly wanted to withdraw that praise. Phil stood.

Dan let out a pitiful sort of whine, and Phil only chuckled.

“I can’t tire you out so soon, baby. C’mon. Find your next one,” Phil said.

Dan took a moment to catch his breath, squeezing his thighs together to feel his dick brush up against them. Fuck.

He stood on wobbly legs. The wet head of his cock was still held against his stomach by the lace trim of the panties. He winced at the cold air against his wet skin. Dan was relieved when his eye quickly caught on a pastel green egg across the room.

“There,” he breathed, motioning vaguely with his head toward the egg among the desk’s knick-knacks.

“Good job,” Phil said. “Go and see.”

It was a bit humiliating to walk across the room on wobbling legs, cock still tingling with the after-effects of the short blowjob. It was a good sort of humiliating, though. He felt Phil’s eyes follow him as he walked, collar wrapped around his neck, hands tied behind his back. Phil’s.

Dan could see the gift, a pink satin blindfold, lying beside the egg. God, Phil was bringing all of Dan’s kinks into this, was he? They had the dress-up, the bondage, and now the deprivation of one of Dan’s senses.

Phil wasted no time in tying the soft blindfold around Dan’s eyes, effectively taking away his vision. Phil’s hands then left him, and Dan heard him pad across the room. Something was dropped on the ground, but it barely made a sound.

Dan was then led down to the floor. He kneeled, and Phil wordlessly guided him forward and down. He went, allowing Phil to settle his cheek against a couch cushion on the floor. His bum was raised, his hands still tied behind his back, and he licked his lips waiting for whatever Phil had planned. He felt Phil’s hands smooth over his back, gently reminding him to arch just a bit with a push of his palm against Dan’s lower back. With that reminder, Dan knew what was next.

Phil’s hands ran over Dan’s bum, pulling at the panties before snapping them back in place. Dan bit his lip harder, knees squeezing together. He listened carefully, hearing the pop of a cap, and the sound of a squirt. Phil pulled the panties past Dan’s ass, and his lubed finger was quickly at Dan’s hole. His other hand moved to hold Dan’s hip, thumb stroking across the soft skin. Faint stretch marks created an uneven pattern over Dan’s skin, and Phil followed them with his thumb.

“ _ Phil _ ,” Dan breathed.

Phil pressed his finger against Dan’s hole and Dan shuddered. “Gonna get you ready now for one of your other treats, love,” Phil said.

“Mmph,” Dan moaned against the cushion.

When Phil relaxed into this dynamic, he was always so good at it. His was voice smooth, firm, and confident. Pet names fell off his lips like second nature. He was sure of himself, and of his ability to bring Dan pleasure. He always made Dan feel so fucking good. Any doubts Dan might have had about this game of Phil’s left his mind as Phil slipped a finger into Dan.

It was all just right. It wasn’t too much yet, but it was close. The collar around his neck was still a welcome presence. Dan loved collars, rarely used as they were in their scenes. He loved to feel owned, to be led, to be pet-of-sorts to his dom. He loved when Phil was his dom.

Dan’s position against the cushion was uncomfortable, but only just so. Just enough to remind Dan that he was the sub here. He was to take what he was given. God was it hot. He couldn’t see, couldn’t move, and Phil had begun pumping his finger into Dan, hand still resting on his hip, holding him.

Dan both wanted more than the easy pleasure and wanted to experience this for as long as humanly possible.

Phil pressed a second finger into Dan, and he opened up easily. Dan was being so easy today, following, feeling, obeying. Such a good boy. He looked so pretty, face buried in the cushion, ass up, back arched, marks on his thighs, pink against his neck, blue against his back, white against his thighs. Phil almost wanted to take a picture.

“Please, please,” Dan breathed, repeating the word as he rocked his hips back into Phil’s fingers.

“Gorgeous,” Phil murmured.

Phil scissored his fingers, opening and stretching. He continued until he felt Dan was properly prepped. Before pulling away, he pressed the pad of his finger down against Dan’s prostate. Dan’s entire body shuddered, and he let out a high-pitched keen. Fuck.

Phil pulled his fingers away and Dan properly cried out. Phil trailed a hand down Dan’s back, softly hushing him. He grabbed a plug, one of the ones they’d already owned. He slipped it into Dan, dropping a kiss to his lower back.

“Phil,” Dan pleaded, not sure what he was begging for, but begging, nonetheless.

“Gotta find your next one, baby,” Phil said.

“ _ Phil _ ,” Dan whined.

Phil untied the blindfold, ignoring Dan’s whining. “Up.”

Dan managed to sit up without assistance, looking to Phil with wide eyes and a pout.

“Baby,” Phil tsked. “I get you all these presents and you’re whining?”

“M’sorry,” Dan breathed. He looked down as he stumbled to his feet.

“That’s alright, love,” Phil murmured, helping Dan stand. He cupped his cheek, pulling Dan’s lip out with his thumb to watch it plop back into place. “Gonna go find the rest of your presents for me, yeah?”

Dan nodded.

“Good boy.”

Phil led Dan into the kitchen, and Dan tried to ignore what a mess he still was to look for the next egg. Phil held Dan against his side. He pulled Dan’s panties back over his bum, but kept his hand beneath them, occasionally messing with the plug as Dan searched the kitchen. Dan winced and whimpered as Phil teased him.

He found a bright pink egg when he asked Phil to open the drawers and cupboards with a soft ‘please.’ The helplessness of having his hands tied perhaps shouldn’t have felt so welcome, but he always enjoyed letting Phil take care of him. Beside the egg, among the cutlery, was a pair of white and pink bunny ears.

Dan seemed to have lost his sarcasm somewhere between the start of their hunt and now, as he just looked at them and bowed his head, inviting Phil to place them there. Phil did so, and Dan looked up, eyes wide, lips red from being bitten. He looked a mess in the loveliest way possible. Phil leaned in and pressed a kiss to his lips.

“Pretty boy,” Phil murmured. The way Dan was now almost matched the silly ears. He was timid, soft, sweet. Phil kissed him again, cupping Dan’s cheek and pressing himself up against Dan. Dan was still quite hard, and Phil was having a hard time waiting himself.

“My good bunny, yeah?” Phil teased, reaching to push Dan’s curls back and pet his hair.

Dan’s lips turned up. “Want my next one,” Dan said, oh-so-quietly. “Please.”

Phil trailed a hand down Dan’s back, leaving his hand on Dan’s lower back beneath his bound wrists. “One more in here, baby. For my pretty bunny, yeah?” he teased.

Dan seemed too desperate to mind the bunny ears, or perhaps he wanted to play along with the Easter game. He looked around again. His eyes landed on the dishwasher that was cracked open. Something hung out of it.

“Is that a lead for me?” Dan asked, voice quiet. His cheeks flushed a deeper red as he spoke.

“Mhm,” Phil replied, pressing a kiss to Dan’s neck before grabbing the white leash and plastic egg from the dishwasher. He snapped it onto Dan’s collar, and Dan looked to Phil with wide eyes. Phil smiled, moving closer to him and pulling on the lead. Dan followed, moving his head closer so Phil could kiss him properly. Phil kissed him slow and gentle, feeling Dan’s anxious body settle just a bit against his.

“You’re my good pet, right Dan, baby?” Phil asked, peppering kissed down Dan’s jaw.

“Yes, Phil,” Dan breathed.

“Mm,” Phil hummed. “You’re gonna do what I say, yeah?”

“Yes, yes,” Dan breathed. “Promise.” Dan buried his face in Phil’s neck, his arms still pulled behind himself. “Yours,” he added.

Phil chuckled softly. “I know, baby. My good baby. Shall I untie your hands for these last few?”

Dan nodded against Phil’s neck.

“Yeah,” Phil breathed. “Such a good boy,” Phil breathed. “C’mon.”

Phil lead Dan by the leash into the lounge again, sitting on the couch. Dan sat just beside him. Phil pressed kisses to Dan’s shoulder and the back of his neck. Dan shivered.

“Please,” he breathed.

Phil pressed one more kiss to the side of Dan’s neck before pulling back to untie the blue rope, setting it aside to be used some other night. Dan pulled his arms back around himself, rolling his shoulders.

Phil tugged gently at the lead, and Dan turned to face him. He brought Dan’s wrists to his lips to kiss over the red marks. He reached his hand down to move over the bulge in Dan’s panties. Dan whimpered at the touch.

“Philll,” Dan whined.

“I know, baby, doing so good. Gonna make you feel so good,” Phil promised. He stood, tugging on Dan’s lead so that he might do the same. “I’ll give you a hint for the next one, come on.” He led Dan into the entry way of their apartment. “It’s by the door, baby boy, go look.”

Dan did as he was told. So good, so patient. He quickly found the 7 th of his gifts, a small pouch hidden in a plant by the front door inside of a blue plastic egg. Inside the pouch was a silicone cock ring.

“Fuck,” Dan whined. He handed the ring to Phil, wanting him to put it on.

Phil kept ahold of the lead as he took the ring and sunk to his knees in front of Dan. He pulled the panties down, pressing a kiss to the shaft of Dan’s cock. Poor thing, all pink and flushed and leaking. Phil opened the plastic bag, taking out the cock ring. He grabbed the lube from his pocket, tempted to take a moment to palm his own hard cock and alleviate some of the desperation that was creeping up on him. He squirted lube onto his hand, takin Dan’s cock in hand.

Dan properly cried out, hips bucked into Phil’s hand as Phil covered his cock and balls in the lube. He stretched out the silicone ring, sliding it behind Dan’s balls. Dan whimpered as it fit itself snuggly behind his balls.

“ _ Phil _ ,” he whined. “Phil, please, please. Wanna cum,” Dan begged, whimpering.

“I know baby,” Phil said, his own cock near-throbbing. “You’re being so good for me. Look so fucking pretty,” he breathed. “Only a few more. Can you find them for me?”

Dan nearly sighed in relief when his eyes quickly landed on a purple egg beside the stairs that led to the second floor. He grabbed the egg and  _ oh _ . Beside the egg was a large bag, and inside was a sleek, black, silicone toy.

“There you go,” Phil breathed. “Hands and knees, right here on the floor, can you do that for me, babe?”

“Fuck,” Dan breathed. “Yeah, yeah.” He lowered himself to his hands and knees. Phil lowered himself to the floor behind Dan, once again dragging his hands down Dan’s back and to his ass. He squeezed Dan’s bum, dropping a kiss to Dan’s back.

Phil grabbed the lube again before he gently eased the butt plug out, setting it inside the open plastic bag. He poured a generous amount of lube onto the toy before nudging it at Dan’s entrance. “Relax, baby. Doing so good for me. So pretty.” He slowly eased the toy into Dan, and Dan took it easily, willingly, whining beneath his breath.

When the toy pressed against that spot, Dan keened, high-pitched and a bit too loud. Phil bit his lip. “Fuck, baby,” he breathed. “Ready?”

Dan whimpered. “Yes, yes,” he cried.

Phil pressed the button, turning on the massager, and Dan cried out far too loudly for the building they lived in.

“Ohhhh,” Dan cried, dropping his head between his arms. “Phil,” he whimpered.

“Feel good, baby?”

“Fuck,” Dan breathed in reply, eyes squeezed shut. He bit his lip hard. “Phil,” he sobbed.

Phil was getting impatient himself, but he wanted to play out the rest of the game. He turned the setting down to the lowest one, and Dan let out a sob.

“Please, please,” Dan whimpered.

“Shh,” Phil hushed. “Can’t cum until you find the last one, okay?”

“ _ Phil _ .”

“Doing so good for me, pet. Two more treats for me, yeah? You’ll be my good boy, Dan, won’t you?” Phil asked, readjusting the ears atop Dan’s head.

“Yes,” Dan promised.

Phil stood, leaving the massager inside of Dan. “Last ones are both in here, look around.”

Dan tried to see past the tears that had gathered in his eyes from the relentless pleasure. He wanted to touch himself, bring himself off all the way, but he knew better. He took in a deep breath and swallowed, looking around. His eyes caught on their shoes by the door and he sobbed in relief. “Shoes, shoes,” he breathed.

“Good boy,” Phil breathed. “Such a good boy.” He grabbed the egg and the bottle from inside of Phil’s shoes. He sat in front of Dan, pushing his hair off his sweaty forehead and readjusting the ears. “Pretty pet,” he murmured. “Look,” he said, holding up the lube. “Cherry,” he mentioned.

Dan crackled a small smile, shifting his position on the floor. The massager pressed harder against his prostate and he moaned loudly. “Skip, skip,” he cried, knowing that Phil could spend ages drizzling the lube onto his skin and licking it back up. It was so good, but Dan couldn’t take another second of pleasure and waiting.

Phil pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Shh, alright. Alright baby. Doing so so good for me. One more. One last one.”

Dan whimpered. He blinked back tears, so so desperate. He felt like if he even so much as touched his cock he’d be cumming. He clenched his hole, whimpering. “God, god,” he breathed. He looked around desperately for a stupid pastel egg that would let him finally get the release he needed.

He finally managed to find it, sticking out from behind a pot of a potted plant. “Fuck. Pot, pot,” he breathed.

Phil was quick to retrieve the item, a clear fleshlight.

“Fuck,” Dan breathed.

“Done so good baby, come here, against me,” he said. Phil sat against the wall. Dan managed to maneuver onto his knees and then onto his back, laying against Phil. He whimpered as Phil pulled gently at his lead, pulling Dan’s head back against his chest.

“Fuck, fuck, Phil, can’t—not gonna—” Dan whimpered, all coherent thought completely abandoning him.

“I know, baby,” Phil breathed. “Gonna let you cum, but you gotta use your last treat too baby. If I let you cum now can you cum again for me, pet?”

Dan probably would have agreed to anything then, but he nodded. “Please, please, please,” he cried out thoughtlessly. Phil drizzled a bit more lube onto the fleshlight and pushed it over Dan’s cock.

Dan let out a near-shriek, so built up. He bucked into the fleshlight wildly as Phil moved it on him. He couldn’t even warn Phil before he was coming with a high-pitched succession of moans.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dan breathed as he came down. “Phil,” he whined, leaning back into Phil.

“Fuck baby,” Phil breathed, now more desperate than ever. “So good. So good.” Phil gently removed the toys and set them aside. He let Dan sit for a moment and regain his senses before reminding him of the last treat. “What do you want now, baby? Anything you want, baby, gotta let me make you cum again.”

“Fuck,” Dan breathed. “Want you to fuck me, shit,” Dan breathed.

It was so fucking hot to hear Dan ask for more looking so fucked out. “Fuck. Yeah, baby. Go to the bedroom, gonna meet you in there.”

Phil helped Dan stand on wobbly legs and he managed to get to the bedroom on his own. Phil gathered the toys and followed after Dan. Dan laid on the bed, already stroking himself again. So fucking eager.

Phil stripped of his pants and t-shirt, crawling onto the bed after Dan. He kissed Dan on the lips desperately. “Fuck baby,” he breathed between kisses. “Did so good for me. Such a good pet. Made me so fucking hard for you, baby,” Phil rambled between kisses. “Gonna make you feel so good. Tell me what you want, baby.”

Dan fell back against the pillows. “Panties off please,” he said. “Leave the collar and lead.”

“Fuck. Okay baby.” Phil tugged Dan’s panties down and he kicked them the rest of the way off, reaching to stroke his cock, still hard with the cock ring nestled around his balls.

“Fuck me,” Dan said.

“Fuck,” Phil answered.

Dan lifted his legs, wrapping them around Phil’s waist. “Please,” he breathed. “Need you.”

“ _ God _ , Dan.” Phil didn’t know how Dan had managed to get so desperate again so fast, but he was fucking glad.

“No more lube, I’m good,” Dan said, voice breathy and high.

“God, Dan,” Phil breathed. He lined himself up. “Tell me if it hurts.”

“Want it to hurt.”

“ _ Fuck _ .” Phil let go, pushing into Dan all at once.

Dan cried out loudly, wrapping his legs tightly around Phil’s back. Phil managed to hold still for a moment, but Dan soon whined out a breathy, “fuck me,” and he let go, pounding into Dan.

Dan sobbed, tears beginning to slip down his cheeks. He wrapped his arms around Phil’s back, nails digging into his skin. Phil thrust faster and harder, Dan near-screaming as he began brushing right up against his prostate with every thrust.

Dan was repeating Phil’s name like a mantra as the sound of skin slapping against skin filled the room along with Dan’s cries and Phil’s groans. Phil buried his face in Dan’s neck, hunched over him as he thrusted wildly, breathless and euphoric and vaguely aware that he’d feel bone-tired and a bit sore from the exertion as soon as they finished. He bit at Dan’s neck, leaving marks and chanting curses as he approached his high. Then Dan was saying, “Go on, go on, inside, you can,” and Phil let himself go.

Dan reached down jerking himself off and cumming again within seconds of Phil, sobbing as Phil fucked him through it.

“Fuck,” Dan cried out as his orgasm finally seemed to end. He collapsed against eh bed, and Phil collapsed against him.

“Move, you fucking rat oaf,” Dan breathed.

“Rat oaf?” Phil slurred tiredly. “’scuse me I just gave you real good sex.” He rolled off of Dan to the side.

“Real weird Easter sex,” Dan answered.

“Real good weird Easter sex,” Phil said.

“In hindsight,” Dan said, yawning. “That felt insanely blasphemous.”

“You loved it,” Phil breathed.

“Mm,” Dan answered, rolling over to toss an arm over Phil’s chest despite the sweat and heat. “Yeah.”

“You’re wearing bunny ears still,” Phil mentioned.

“Yeah, thought I’d be a good boyf and let you live out your Easter bunny fantasy,” Dan mumbled, eyes closed.

“Thanks, I appreciate it,” Phil said with a chuckle.

“Nah,” Dan breathed. “Really like being your pet.”

Phil chuckled. “I know,” he mumbled.

Dan didn’t say anything else, nuzzling his head against Phil’s shoulder before falling asleep covered in sweat and cum. Phil told himself he’d get up and clean them both off, but found himself drifting off instead. Oh well. They’d both complain when they woke up.

“Happy Easter, Dan,” Phil breathed with a yawn. He closed his eyes and let himself drift off in their mess.

 


End file.
